newtrollpastafandomcom-20200214-history
I Played Fortnite and I Regretted It
Author's Note: This trollpasta was first published on the subreddit, r/trollpasta a (https://www.reddit.com/r/trollpasta/comments/a90w9r/i_played_fortnite_and_i_regretted_it/) a few months ago and I planned to post it on the Trollpasta Wiki once it came back. Now, I just googled if it's back and I found this wiki. I made some minor edits to this one, mostly just formatting. I hope you 'enjoy' this. The Story: Have you heard of Fortnite? That popular piece of crap that has 100 players land on an island and fight to the death? Yeah, that game. So, one day, my BFF, Jerry, forced me to play Fortnite. I was like "What dah hell, Jerry? Why you want me to play Fortnite?" Jerry was a begging asshole that day, so I played Fortnite so he would shut up his damn mouth. So, as I said, I played Fortnite. Since I was a newbie, AKA a noob, and I was pretty much the first person to die in my game. When I did die, the music was replaced with Satanic music and I cringed. It forced me to say 666 out load. I left the match and started a new one. When waiting for players to join my match, I heard whispering. One of them said, "You want to win and get V-bucks for the battle pass and cool skins?" I said out loud "Hell yeah!" Then, all of the sudden, players joined my match. When the match started, I noticed that all of them were no-skinners with red blood eyes. I thought that was weird, but whatever, I kept playing. I noticed they followed me when I was playing. I hit one of them with my shovel and he died. Somehow, I got 1,000 V-bucks. How is that possible, you can't get V-bucks, let alone, 1,000 of them when you killed someone! I noticed the person I killed, he didn't disappear, but there was hyper-realistic blood around him and he had the rarest weapon in Fortnite, the Bolt-Action Sniper weapon, along with the Rocket Launcher! I grabbed both weapons and shot down my followers. I got 98,000 V-bucks after that and it was Victory Royale for me! I thought I was the luckiest and the greatest player in Fortnite! I bought the battle pass, got tons of skins, including the Omega full armor, Raven, Ginger gunner, Ghoul Trooper, Black Knight, and that Kitsune skin, fancy gliders, and pickaxes. I was about to stop playing Fortnite and go to bed when I heard really loud banging on my door. "FBI! OPEN UP!" The moment I heard the FBI, I ran upstairs and jumped through my bedroom window. All of the sudden, I got my glider out and landed on the ground safe and sound. I didn't know what was going on, but I thought of one thing... I was on Weed. The day before I started playing Fortnite, I tried Weed for the very first time and I liked it. Now I smoke Weed once in a while. Did the FBI found out I was on Weed or I'm just high and I'm dreaming? So I ran like the speed of lighting and to Jerry's house. I banged on Jerry's door. "Jerry! The FBI's after me!" I yelled. There was no response, but I grabbed the knob and noticed it was unlocked. I went inside and I was scarred for life for what I saw. Jerry was laying on the floor...Dead...His face was exploded like what just happened to Lynn at the end of Saw 3. On his TV I noticed he just lost a match on Fortnite. It says "KoolKid809. Placed 100th. Killed by Holdyourhorses." It was my username. I noticed he was the very first person I killed in the game and I also killed him in real life somehow. I turned on my phone which I brought with me. There were a news alert notifications on my phone. It says "99 people found dead in their homes!" 99 people? In a Fortnite match, there are 99 players besides yourself. I remember those no-skinners with red blood eyes that I killed. They were other players but my game probably says otherwise. I heard whispers again. "Regret your decision?" One of them said. "Yes!" I yelled. "It's too late to turn back. Now you will burn in Hell for the rest of eternity for killing 99 innocent souls." Another one of the whispers said. I felt pain in my hands and I looked at them. My left hand has "666" carved on it and my right hand has "99 innocent souls lost." carved on it. I started to cry, as I regretted what I have done. I regretted playing Fortnite in the first place. This was my fault. "But there is a way to redeem yourself." The last whisper said before it and the other whispers faded away. Then, I noticed a Bolt-Action Sniper and a Rocket Launcher. Category:Lust Gaymes